


Honey and Smoke

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2017 [6]
Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon - Manga, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, No Dialogue, One Shot, Platonic Romance, Short One Shot, Stolen Moments, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She seemed intact, but her world was crumbling.





	

Esther didn't know what to think, how to slow down her thoughts, as she found herself circling the room. She was used to her mind being in a million places, all at once, but Shahrazad was the opposite—she can just be in a moment, let it pass by slowly, and not let anything get to her.

The Countess was a mystery to her, as if there was a barrier between herself and the world. Esther knew that it wasn't her intent, as Shahrazad wanted to see the Terran world, more of it, even and in less dire circumstances.

Esther stood next to Shahrazad, a tiny space separating them. She then gently held the Methuselah's hand, softly, and the Countess squeezed back. She seemed intact, but her world was crumbling.

She stood firm, boots planted onto the ground, rooted almost, and The Lady Saint reached out, placing a gentle hand on the Countess' shoulder. Shahrazad turned, and Esther leaned in slowly. Before she could say anything or make a remark, Shahrazad leaned in return, and kissed Esther, soft and smooth.

Esther was in the moment, as time seemed to slow between them, as the taste of honey and smoke fell between them, just as Shahrazad returned such a kiss.


End file.
